Orizein
by Aoi Aysel
Summary: Aku tak pernah sedikitpun meragukan cintanya. Reaksi normal seseorang adalah merasa sakit terkhianati, akupun merasakannya. Namun sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan datang menghantam kepalaku. Hatiku sudah memaafkannya mendahului ucapanku.


**ORIZEIN**

Dedicated to my dear friend Nai_JustNaruHinaAnd KibaTama Lover_ForgetMeNot09.

Rapat OSIS berakhir pada pukul lima sore. Uzumaki Naruto tergesa, _Seito Kaichou_ Konoha Gakuen itu berlari melintasi koridor. Dia memasuki kelas kosong kemudian membuka jendelanya dan melompat keluar. Jalan pintas menuju tempat parkir.

Sore ini ditempat biasa mereka memandangi laut, dia akan mengakui perasan pada teman masa kecilnya, Hyuga Hinata. Senyum lebar tidak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya. Kayuhan pada pedal sepedanya semakin kuat saat mendekati pantai berpasir putih.

Pemuda itu berlari menuju tebing. Cukup sulit memanjat keatasnya. Debaran di jantung begitu keras memukul rongga dadanya. Gugup, tangannya berkeringat hebat.

Angin sore menerbangkan helai-helai rambut sewarna lautan dalam itu. Dihadapannya, gadis yang sangat dia cintai berdiri memunggunginya. Saat gadis itu berbalik sembari tersenyum, Naruto tau tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain keberadaan gadis itu dalam hidupnya.

" _Ne_ -Naruto-kun, kemana perginya matahari yang tenggelam itu?"

"Dia tidak pernah pergi, hanya saja tugasnya ditempat ini sudah berakhir, sinarnya akan menerangi tempat lain di bumi.

"Bisakah sinarmu hanya untukku?"

"Tentu. Aku mungkin akan pergi sejenak, tapi aku akan selalu kembali padamu esok hari. Seperti matahari."

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]  
[ **Warning_ Kemungkinan NTR, Romance, Hurt/comfort, alur campuran]**  
[Ooc, typo, dll]  
[ **Mature** ]

 **An_** Minna perhatikan lagi _warning_ diatas _ Sankyuu?

 **UZUMAKI SARA**

Rel dibuat melingkari gunung Hi untuk mencapai Desa Konoha. Pemberhentian terakhir jalur kereta adalah sebuah stasiun kecil serupa halte di tengah hutan. Hawa dingin dan warna hijau adalah hal yang menjadi pembeda paling mencolok dari tempat dimana aku berasal, Tokyo. Ah, Aku hampir melupakan dengungan serangganya.

Butuh berkendara lanjutan dengan truk bak terbuka dengan jalur menurun untuk mencapai pemukiman warga dikaki gunung. Perjalanan yang benar-benar menguras nyali ketika roda-roda melaju di bibir jurang.

"Aku tidak pernah tau ayah dan ibu berasal dari daerah seperti ini." Jantungku hampir saja berhenti berdetak ketika aku melongok kearah laut jauh dibawah sana.

Kubuka lagi peta yang kudapatkan dari peron stasiun sebelumnya. Tujuanku adalah tempat wisata yang tidak begitu terkenal-hanya kebetulan saja aku melihatnya. Sebuah tebing yang berada dipinggir laut bernama _Lavender Blue Cliff_.

Truk yang dikemudikan warga lokal menurunkanku disebuah kedai ramen yang cukup ramai pelanggan. Setelah menghabiskan seporsi _miso ramen,_ aku akan menelpon ibu. Aku tak mau menambah kekhawatirannya dengan mencemaskanku.

Menurut informasi yang kudapat dari pelanggan Ichiraku Ramen-bertahun-tahun yang lalu tempat itu hanyalah tebing yang sangat curam dan gersang. Aku memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang kuperoleh dari internet.

"Anda mengenal orang ini?" Aku menunjuk seorang pria yang tak menunjukkan wajahnya pada kamera.

"Semua orang di desa ini saling mengenal. Dialah yang membuat tebing itu seperti sekarang," kata Umino Iruka, pria tua yang namanya berhasil kuketahui. "Pria yang malang."

"Kapan aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Dia selalu ada disana saat matahari tenggelam. Sama seperti gambar ini."

Setelah berterimakasih atas keramahan warga desa. Aku menelpon Dokter Senju.

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ibu menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit karena penyakitnya. Belakangan malah semakin parah, aku khawatir dia sudah tak bisa mengenaliku lagi.

"Dokter, bolehkan aku berbicara pada ibu?"

Nyanyian sendu diiringi denting lonceng terdengar dari latar belakang sambungan telepon. Suara ibu yang merdu dengan lagu yang sama terus dia lantunkan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bu, kurasa aku menemukannya."

"Aku tau ibu mendengarkanku. Aku akan membawanya pulang, Bu. Kita akan hidup bersama lagi."

...

Jalan menuju tebing ternyata tidaklah sesulit yang kubayangkan. Hanya melewati dua jalan menurun yang dinaungi pohon sakura yang mekar lebat.

"Tempat yang sangat indah, aku bisa mengerti mengapa orang bahagia tinggal disini."

Tercium bau laut saat aku menghela napas. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya terlihat laut lepas dan jalan setapak melengkung mengitari pesisir pantai. Barulah diujung jalan terdapat tebing kokoh. Anak-anak tangga menuju puncaknya dipahat dari batu karang pembentuk tebing hingga terlihat rapi berundak-undak.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan hati untuk hari ini, untuk bertemu dengannya. Menyusun banyak pertanyaan dan makian untuk kucecarkan padanya. Sejak aku masih kecil untuk mengingat, dia menghilang, pergi tanpa jejak, tak pernah lagi muncul di apartemen kami dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang membuat ibu patah hati, terpuruk dalam depresi, kemudian jatuh sakit dan kehilangan kewarasannya.

Aku belum mencapai puncak tebing, namun bersama embusan angin laut tercium aroma manis yang kuat. Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat meskipun menguras tenaga.

Hamparan padang bunga berwarna ungu bergoyang pelan menyambutku. Gemulai bagai penari dibelai angin sepoi-sepoi. Ini diluar ekspektasiku, tempat yang asli berkali lipat lebih indah dibanding tangkapan warna oleh kamera. Dibibir tebing, sebuah gubuk sederhana berdiri bagai penjaga waktu.

Akhirnya aku melihat lelaki itu. Rambutnya masih berwarna kuning (hampir sama seperti foto yang disimpan ibu) dengan banyak uban dimana-mana. Ini hanya dugaanku saja, kulitnya menjadi lebih gelap. Dia duduk menerawang angkasa yang berwarna saga.

"Kau keras kepala _Hime._ Aku tidak tau kau alergi serbuk bunga saat kencan pertama kita, namun kau tetap bersikeras menerima bunga dariku." Aku mendengar suaranya yang jenaka terbawa angin. Perhatiannya intens ke arah cakrawala hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyaku memastikan.

Lelaki tua itu menoleh, tak sedikitpun terkejut. "Sara. Aku tau suatu saat kau akan datang mencariku."

Dia berdiri memelukku erat. Aku hanya diam membatu. Semua sumpah serapah yang sudah kulatih hilang bersama senyuman konyolnya.

"Ayah. Pulanglah," kataku dengan air mata mengalir deras. _Mengapa aku tak bisa membencimu orang tua sialan._

Ayahku menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada gundukan tanah yang tertutup bunga-bunga kuning kecil serupa _sunflower._ "Aku akan tetap disini hingga mati bersama kekasihku."

"Hinata, seseorang datang berkunjung," katanya lagi pada sebuah makam.

 **UZUMAKI HINATA**

Miku Shion. Wanita itu seperti virus yang menginfeksi. Mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _shinigami_ yang datang sebelum waktunya. Sudah pasti ini bukan kebetulan.

Kuil Rinne jarang dikunjungi orang, entah itu saat biasa atau saat ada perayaan festival-dikarenakan letaknya yang tersembunyi dan tak banyak yang mengenal.

Menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam hanya untuk duduk dibawah pohonnya yang rindang terasa menenangkan. Mencoba menguatkan hati, agar bisa menemui Naruto dengan senyum di wajahku lagi.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Aku menoleh kearah suara. Dia sekretaris Naruto, dia juga seorang _kouhai_ saat kami masih sekolah. Gadis itu langsung mengambil tempat dihadapanku.

"Aku telah menunggu kesempatan ini selama bertahun-tahun," katanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tak bisa memberinya keturunan, dan kau juga akan segera mati, kurasa."

Aku tersentak. Kurasakan kuku merobek kulitku karena kuatnya kepalan tanganku. Bagaimana mungkin dia tau tentang penyakitku, yang Naruto bahkan tak tahu.

"Kalau kau istri yang baik, kau pasti mengiginkan kebahagiaannya. Kau tidak memberitahunya karena tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Oh manis sekali," katanya mencibir.

Hinata terbayang Minato dan Kushina. Selalu diakhir pekan mertuanya itu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Walaupun tidak berkata apapun, tapi Hinata tau maksud Kushina membawa ikan salmon segar dan kacang-kacangan. Juga Minato yang menyembunyikan ramuan ginseng yang dibawanya dari Korea dilemari Naruto. Mereka sangat menginginkan penerus dari putra tunggalnya.

"Kau sangat Naif, Shion," kataku berusaha tersenyum. "Kau belum pernah mencintai seseorang jadi tidak pernah tau apa itu ikatan hati."

Dia tertawa mengejek. "Kudengar tinggal beberapa bulan lagi ya?" Dia tertawa lagi dan beranjak bergi. "Sampai jumpa di pemakamanmu."

...

 _Ini sudah sangat terlambat. Kanker serviks stadium empat._ _Satu-satunya jalan adalah anda harus menjalani operasi, radiasi atau kemoterapi._

Dalam sebulan sel-sel kanker menggerus bobot tubuhku. Kehilangan berat badan secara drastis disertai kondisi tubuh yang mudah lelah dan lemas.

"Kerangka inikah yang akan kau perlihatkan pada suamimu, Hinata?" kataku pada refleksi tubuh kurus, tulang berbalut kulit yang bahkan diriku tak sudi memandang.

Sejak wanita itu datang. Aku secara tak sadar membandingkan diriku dengannya. Tubuh sehatnya yang sintal akan menarik lelaki manapun untuk mendamba.

Aku menagis lagi, memandang dada menggantung keriput yang tak menarik. Tulang selangka yang menonjol, rusuk yang tercetak dibalik kulit.

 _Kami-sama._

Rahangku kaku berjam-jam menggigiti lengan baju mencegah agar isakanku tak terdengar-menangisi ketidak beruntunganku dikamar yang gelap. Hari ini darah mengucur deras dari selangkanganku.

Aku masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya, bukan terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah yang belum pernah kami datangi. Aku ingin melihat senyuman cerahnya lebih lama, bukan wajah murung yang putus asa.

Juga hal-hal kecil yang selalu ingin kulakuakan untuknya. Menyambut dengan senyum ketika pulang, melihatnya berseru riang saat tau makan malamnya adalah ramen.

Suara pintu terhuka membuatku terkejut. "Aku pulang."

Secepat mungkin kukenakan lagi pakaian berlapis untuk mengelabui Naruto. Merapikan _makeup_ yang selalu menempel di wajahku. Samaran untuk menutupi jejak-jejak kulit pucat, mata sembab dan wajah kuyu. Kupasang lagi senyum yang selalu kulatih didepan cermin saat menyambutnya pulang.

Dengan wajahnya yang teduh dia akan memelukku erat. "Hime jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu. Ayah dan ibu pasti akan mengerti. Meskipun sekarang kita belum memiliki anak. Kau taukan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Hinata ketiduran dan tidak sempat membuat _bento._ Hari ini aku meminta sekretarisku untuk membeli makan siang dari restoran terdekat dan menyantapnya di ruanganku saja.

Pekerjaan kantor akhir-akhir ini sangat menyita waktu, aku yakin Hinata pasti kesepian dan membutuhkanku. Aku merindukan masakannya, aromanya, sentuhannya. "Apa yang kupikirkan."

Dua bulan yang lalu dia mulai terlihat murung, sejak pulang dari rumah sakit. Mengetahui kondisi dirinya yang tak bisa memberikan keturunan. Sejak itu dia berubah, kami bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan badan lagi sejak saat itu. Hinata selalu menolak ajakan bercinta dengan berbagai alasan, bahkan terkesan dia menjauhiku. Diranjang kami yang dingin, isteriku hanya tertidur membelakangiku.

 _Tak ada gunanya lagi Naruto-kun._  
 _Tapi aku menginkanmu, Hime._

Sungguh aku tak marah apalagi putus asa. Namun, berbeda dengan Hinata, dia merasa bersalah dan terbebani. Malu bertemu ayah dan ibuku yang tak sabar untuk menimang cucu.

Apalagi Hinata adalah anak yatim piatu, sejak kecil dia diasuh oleh neneknya yang juga sudah meninggal. Waktu itu kami tinggal di desa. Namun sejak perusahaan ayah berkembang pesat di kota. Aku membawanya ke Tokyo dan menikahinya.

Aku selalu tersenyum mengingat reaksi ayah dan ibu saat kami meminta restu mereka. Orang tua manapun akan syok mendapati anak mereka dan kekasihnya yang baru kembali dari upacara pelulusan datang untuk meminta pernikahan. " _Hime_ aku merindukanmu."

Ketukan dipintu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Silahkan masuk."

Shion, sekretarisku datang dengan setumpuk dokumen yang tiada habisnya. "Anda harus menandatangani berkas ini, Uzumaki- _sama._ "

Sekilas wajahnya mirip dengan Hinata, tapi tentu saja Hinata-ku jauh lebih cantik. Ah tunggu... dia semakin mirip dengan isteriku. Mataku berkunang-kunang dan kepalaku menjadi berat.

"Hinata, kau datang." Ah senyuman yang kurindukan. Tubuh yang kudambakan.

Ruangan berpendingin udara ini tak mampu menyejukkan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Aku berdiri memeluknya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Naruto- _kun._ "

Suara lembutnya membuat sesuatu dalam diriku terbangun, hasrat besar yang mendesak. Seluruh kancing kemejanya terlepas berhamburan dengan sekali sentakkan keras. Dadanya yang berayun membuatku gelap mata. Setelah itu aku tak mengingat apapun, dan terbangun dengan posisi menelungkup di atas meja.

Keesokan harinya Shion datang menghancurkan diriku, hatiku, keluargaku. Sebuah rekaman video dimana aku melihat diriku sendiri menikmati tubuh wanita itu, berkali-kali dengan wajah teramat puas.

Hari dimana aku benar-benar baru merasakan benci yang teramat dalam, jijik hingga memuntahkan cairan asam lambungku. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri hingga ke dasar neraka.

 **MIKU SHION**

Gadis dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja, mereka sangat banyak di sekolah. Berkelompok seperti kerumunan sarden, pengecut yang menyerang bersama dalam formasi. Karena saat mereka sendiri, mereka hanyalah ikan kecil, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mereka menyudutkanku disalah satu bilik toilet rusak di lantai tiga. Gadis-gadis yang iri. Merasa terancam dan tersisih dengan kehadiranku di sekolah. Mengapa selalu terulang dimanapun aku berada? Mengapa harus aku?

"Kau sengaja menggoda Deidara- _senpai_?"

"Dia memang jalang. Dia bahkan merayu Ebisu- _sensei._ "

Aku berhasil menendang salah satu dari mereka. Namun, balasan yang kuterima lebih buruk. Gadis berkuncir menyeretku ke bawah pancuran. Tamparan demi tamparan membuat wajahku membiru. Saat ini musim dingin, tubuhku membeku kedinginan dibawah guyuran air. Saat kupikir aku lebih baik mati, dia datang mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Meskipun samar aku melihatnya masuk dengan mendobrak pintu, wajahnya cemas dan khawatir. Segera dia melepas jas sekolahnya untuk melingkupi tubuhku. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning mencolok. Dia adalah ketua dewan siswa, aku tau dari ban biru dilengannya seragamnya.

Seorang gadis lain datang tak lama kemudian. "Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada kepala sekolah."

Mereka pasti sangat akrab. Gadis berponi itu memanggil penyelamatku dengan nama kecilnya.

...

Tidak ada hal lain selain ruang sempit bercat serba putih. Aku duduk disebuah ranjang kecil dibawah jendela berterali. Sampai kapan aku harus berada disini?

Mungkin juga tidak terlalu buruk, aku bisa mengamati hal-hal menarik. Oh, tidak lama lagi hiu akan lewat. Kurasa kemarin lebih seru. Sebuah brokoli raksasa dengan serangga yang merayap kesana kemari.

Dua orang wanita berseragam putih selalu datang pagi dan sore. Mereka terlihat seperti sapi dan babi berwarna pink. Hari ini berbeda, mereka sekarang bertiga. Wanita kurus berwajah gulali sebagai tambahan.

Aku bosan melihat mereka. Tapi mereka berjanji akan membawa Naruto jika aku bersikap baik. Aku menuruti mereka itu adalah hal yang mudah. Naruto? Mengapa aku menginginkan kue ikan?

Aku menyodorkan lenganku untuk disuntik. Dan mereka akan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kumengerti.

"Aku bisa melihat, pasien ini adalah wanita yang sangat cantik."

"Ini adalah hari pertamamu bertugas, Haruno-san. Ku beritahu sesuatu yang penting. Obsesi adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Pasien ini dulunya adalah seorang sekretaris perusahaan besar. Namikaze Corp."

"Kudengar sekarang Tuan Namikaze Minato menyerahkan perusahaannya untuk dikelola orang lain sejak putranya menghilang."

"Aku yakin mereka sebenarnya tau keberadaanya."

Aku biarkan mereka melalukan apapun, aku akan menghibur mereka dengan nyanyianku. Aku cukup percaya diri dengan suaraku. Lonceng kecil dileherku ini adalah pengusir iblis, aku selalu melihat mereka melintas di jendela.

 _Tak ada sedikitpun ruang bahkan untuk bayanganmu._

 _Dari awal kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Sampai ketika akhirnya aku mati, kau tetap akan seperti itu._

"Lirik lagu yang sedih."

"Itu bukanlah lirik lagu Haruno-san. Itu adalah surat yang ditulis oleh Uzumaki Naruto."

 **UZUMAKI HINATA**

"Terimakasih kau mau melakukan ini, Naruto- _kun_. Aku rindu kampung halaman." Kami berada di Konoha setelah bertahun-tahun kami pindah ke Tokyo.

Aku mempererat pelukakanku di pingangnya, sepeda yang kami kendarai melesat saat melaju dijalan menurun. Jalan melengkung di pesisir pantai ini masih terlihat sama bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tercium bau laut saat angin berhembus pelan. Matahari akan terbenam, terlihat jelas di kaki langit semburat jingga dan kuning.

Aku ingin menyusuri kembali kenangan lama saat belum ada masalah berarti dalam hidup kami. Masa muda yang indah.

"Rasanya seperti baru saja terjadi. Setipa hari kita melewati jalan ini pulang dari sekolah.

"Punggungmu selalu hangat dan senyaman saat pertama kali aku memelukmu."

"Kau ingat saat pertama kalinya kita pulang sekolah bersama," kataku bernostalgia.

"Waktu itu hujannya juga indah," kata Naruto dengan suara terkecat.

Kutolehkan wajah pada pohon sakura disisi jalan sedang mekar lebat. Dibawah rimbunan kelopak itu aku melihat kenangan kami. Seorang pemuda yang gugup dan seorang gadis yang malu. Mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan mata terpejam. Hanya kecupan singkat dibibir. Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata yang berseragam sekolah berciuman canggung untuk pertama kali.

"Akan kulakuakan apapun untuk menebusnya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku." Suaranya parau, tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Sudah kukatakan tak mengapa Naruto-kun. Bagiku, apapun yang terjadi antara kau dan wanita itu bukanlah apa-apa. Kenyataan hatimu adalah milikku tidak terbantahkan. Jangan merasa bersalah, ini juga salahku."

Naruto-ku yang malang, bagai serangga yang terjerat jaring laba-laba, semakin ia kuat meronta semakin kuat tali itu mengikatnya. Saat tak sengaja aku mengunjungi ruang kerjanya, aku melihat mereka.

 _Plakk_

"Aku akan memberitahu istrimu."

Aku mendengar Naruto menampar wanita itu dan berteriak. "APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU INGINKAN DARIKU?

"Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki- _sama._ "

"Kau menjebakku dan menyebut itu cinta?" Naruto dengan kasar melepas dasi di lehernya.

"Tak apa kau tidak mencintaiku, tubuhmu sudah cukup bagiku."

Aku menyaksikan adegan berikutnya dengan hati yang benar-benar hancur. Suamiku mengangkat wanita itu ke atas mejanya, merobek stoking hitam yang wanita itu kenakan hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. Kemudian dia mencekik leher putihnya. Naruto menurunkan celananya, dengan kasar menghujamkan dirinya kedalam tubuh wanita itu.

"Kau menginginkannya, kan?"

Tak pernah kulihat seringai diwajah tampannya, Naruto-ku yang malang. Kakiku melangkah masuk begitu saja, ingin menyelamatkan jiwanya yang tersesat.

"Naruto- _sama_ , kau juga ingin membunuh anakmu?"

Kakiku berhenti melangkah.

...

Aku tak pernah sedikitpun meragukan cintanya. Reaksi normal seseorang adalah merasa sakit terkhianati, akupun merasakannya. Namun sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan datang menghantam kepalaku. Hatiku sudah memaafkannya mendahului ucapanku.

Dia adalah suami yang baik, tentu saja aku percaya. Aku menulikan telinga, membutakan mata. Sejak saat itu, dia pulang dengan aroma wanita lain di kemejanya. Naruto-ku yang malang dia sedang tersesat. Aku tau semua sikap baiknya bukanlah lakon sandiwara, sudah seperti itu sejak dulu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hime." Aku terbangun dari lamunan.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun. Ah sudah hampir terbenam."

Naruto membantuku memanjati tebing dipinggir pantai. Dia menggendong tubuhku yang seringan kapas. Berdampingan kami memandang bola jingga diangkasa yang perlahan menyentuh ujung lautan. Bibirnya dengan lembut menyentuh keningku. Tangannya yang besar mengusap kepalaku walau tak ada lagi sehelai rambut tersisa.

" _Aishiteru._ "

Aku menengadah, ingin melihat wajannya lebih lama agar terekam membekas selamanya. Matanya yang sebiru lautan mengalirkan air mata. Bagai hujan tercurah ke lautan.

"Kita akan memulai dari awal lagi." Pundaknya yang tegap bergetar pelan. "Hanya kau dan aku." Sudut bibirnya terluka karena dia sengaja menggigit bibirnya yang akan menangis.

Kami duduk dibibir tebing merangkul satu sama lain.

"Sayang sekali ya, _Anata_. Matahari sudah terbenam. Kisah kita berakhir saat pembatas bumi dan langit tak terlihat lagi di horizon."

Aku bersandar dibahunya, dalam hati terus mengucap cintaku yang begitu besar kepadanya. Bibir ini mulai kelu, helaan napas menuju penghujungnya. Dari kejauhan sinar jingga terakhir yang kulihat diiringi sedu sedan yang samar.

" _Aishiteru._ Kau akan selalu menjadi yang tercantik, Kekasihku."

 **The End**  
AoiAysel_161017


End file.
